gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumina Hoshino
is one of the main characters in Gundam Build Fighters Try. She is the leader of team Try Fighters, being the president of the Seiho Academy Gunpla Battle Club. Personality & Character Fumina is a very caring person. This is however her weakness in Gunpla Battle, as she prioritizes helping her teammates. Fumina has a strong drive to accomplish her goals, but also believes in the value of teamwork. She is also a very capable tactician, often directing her teammates in the battlefield. At school Fumina is the target of affection for many male students thanks to her look and personality. She however holds feelings for Sekai Kamiki, and has shown jealously on many occasions where other girls displayed affection for him. Appearance and Outfit Throughout the series she has worn different clothing but her primary outfit consists a yellow jacket (that is usually open), a black, pink, and white sports bra (that exposes her midriff), and similarly colored bike shorts and shoes. She also wears a blue bracelet along with a pink ponytail ring. Later on, her outfit became somewhat less revealing as she wore a pink long sleeved shirt with white shorts and long socks. She retained her bracelet and ponytail ring. Long after their victory at the national tournament, she reverts to her original look. Her hair is sand blonde and her eyes are blue. History She and Yuuma Kousaka were best friends and used to build Gunpla together. They both had the same dream of competing in the World Championship, and made a promise to fight in it together. She was the sole member of the Gunpla Battle Club after her seniors graduated and all other members moved to the Plastic Model Club. Her passion for Gunpla Battle leads her to seek more members in order to participate in the under-19 division of the national tournament. After she enters the tournament with Sekai and Yuuma, she replaces her Powered GM Cardigan with the Winning Gundam. She built her Winning Gundam to make the Try Fighters work together better by making her Gunpla dock with Yuuma and Sekai's Gundams which even impressed Yuuma's rival Gunpla Builder Minato Sakai. Gallery Fumina_Hoshino_Character_Sheet.png Opening_1-1.jpg|Hoshino in the anime's first opening. Opening_1-2.jpg|Hoshino in the anime's first opening. FuminaHoshino-1 GBFT-1.jpg|First appearance. GBFT-Ep1-A.jpg|Hoshino showing Sekai the Plavsky Particles. FuminaHoshino-2 GBFT-1.jpg|Hoshino's Casual Outfit. Team Try.jpg|Team Try Fighters. Kamiki and Hoshino close encouter.jpg|Hoshino falls on Sekai. Hoshino annoyed.jpg|Hoshino annoyed. Gunpla CharaStandPlate-FuminaHoshino.jpg|Chara Stand Plate Fumina Hoshino (2016): box art Figure-rise_Bust-Fumina_Hoshino.jpg|Figure-Rise Bust Fumina Hoshino (2016): box art Figure-rise Bust-Fumina Hoshino Ending Ver.jpg|Figure-Rise Bust Fumina Hoshino (Ending Ver) (2017): box art Figure-Rise Labo-Fumina Hoshino.jpg|Figure-Rise Labo Fumina Hoshino (2018): box art Figure-rise Labo-Fumina Hoshino -The Second Scene-.jpg|Figure-Rise Labo Fumina Hoshino Second Scene (2019): box art Super Fumina HGBF-SuperFumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina (2015): box art HGBF Super Fumina Titans Maid.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina Titans Maid Ver. (2016): box art HGBF Super Fumina A.E.U.G. Maid Ver..jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina AEUG Maid Ver. (2016): box art HGBF Super Fumina Axis Angel Ver.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina Axis Angel Ver. (2017): box art Trivia *The model number of every Gunpla she has built includes "237". "237" can be read in Japanese as "Fumina" ("2": "Fu", "3": "Mi", "7": "Na(na)"). *In the first ending of the series, Fumina is seen wearing a body suit. Its only other appearance was in the final episode, worn by one of the super-deformed dummies used by the Super Fumina Gunpla built by Sakai, which he based on Fumina. References External Links *Fumina Hoshino on Official Site